1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information extraction and to semantic processing of data on a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data can inherently be useful in a variety of applications across different contexts. However, most data stored on or accessed by mobile devices is organized according to the context presented on a screen within a single application, and it is cumbersome to interact with the data outside of the context in which it appears. One technique for organizing and indexing data to make it more accessible involves data objects referred to as “entities.” Entities may be people, organizations, or locations, for example. Entities have properties and metadata associated with them, such as aliases, points of contact for the entity, and the like. Entity recognition or extraction is the task of recognizing an entity when it is referred to within data that is analyzed as part of semantic processing. When entity recognition is accurate, it enables the document or file containing the entity to be indexed according to the entities recognized within the document or file. Thus, the data relevant to the entity can be quickly retrieved.